


Red

by nabzilla



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't mind me this is my first fic, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gajevy - Freeform, Gajevy Week, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabzilla/pseuds/nabzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place a year after the Fairy Tail guild had disbanded, the story follows Levy and Gajeel's adventures. Oneshot entry for Gajevy Week 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Gajevy Week - Prompt: Lipstick
> 
> Apologies, this is my first fic and yeah. Feedback is seriously appreciated. I really want to get better with my writing, and hopefully write more in the future.

He looked peaceful when he slept, as if all the chaos in this world were non-existent. His chest was rising and falling softly, and Levy could hear his gentle heartbeats as her head lay on his chest. At this very moment, she couldn’t be happier.

The last year of their life had been a difficult one. The disbanding of the guild had left a hollow feeling within everyone, but none more than Gajeel. Levy knew how much it meant to him to finally have a family of his own; a family comprising of the world’s rowdiest, strangest, and most loving mages.  They weren’t the most perfect people, but they all completed each other like puzzle pieces.

“I hope everyone is okay,” Levy whispered, letting out a soft sigh.

She was happy Gajeel decided to accompany her on her journey. She smiled thinking back to the storm Jet and Droy had started discovering Gajeel and Pantherlily would be their new companions. They nearly caused enough damage to a town that could match Natsu. Although, she had to admit that the fault would probably lie with Gajeel, and to a lesser extent on Pantherlily. He has no control sometimes. However, having them around has allowed Levy not to become too consumed pondering about Fairy Tail, it almost felt as if nothing had changed.

She began to sit up, careful not to wake Gajeel. They had had a long day tracking down a group of bandits responsible for stealing the Mayor’s prized possession, a music box. The box itself had a simple wooden exterior, with a metal border for the lock. Gajeel approved, of course. Thankfully he didn’t try and eat it. However, it was the inside of the music box which was more interesting. The inside walls of the box had intricate designs of ivy and roses made from silver and bronze. Each petal had a small diamond placed on it, giving the effect that it was a raindrop. In the middle of the rose sat a glistening pearl. Levy nearly mistook it for a lacrima, but its ivory sheen made her realise what it was.

It had sounded like a simple job, one they had hoped to complete swiftly. However, more than a few complications arose and they had exhausted more magic than they anticipated. The dark guilds were becoming bolder in their operations more recently, and it required more power to stop them. After having completed the job, they opened the music box to satiate their curiosity.

 _“What is so special about it?_ ” they both thought in unison.

The ornate design of the box’s interior was immediately overshadowed by the horrible screeching coming from within the box, prompting them to shut it tight straight away. Upon returning the music box to the mayor and collecting their reward, he explained that the music was a form of magic used to stun his enemies.

Whatever it was for, they were happy to claim their reward and finally rest.

The day had been tough, but Levy smiled at the thought of the mission. It was almost as chaotic as their first date. As her eyes scanned the room, Levy caught sight of the lipstick she had worn on their first date.

* * *

 

Levy didn’t really wear a lot of makeup often, but she didn’t mind it either. The deep redness of the lipstick reminded Levy of Erza’s her, but she had wanted to surprise Gajeel. The cream dress she wore was adorned with intricate lacework from her neck down to just above her chest. The pattern continued down her arms forming sleeves. Levy twirled around slowly, taking in her figure in the dress. The dress was a solid cream from the chest down to her knees, hugging her petite figure comfortably. As she grabbed the black leather jacket to wear with her dress, she noticed how empty her back looked. She traced the now barren shoulder blade where her guild mark had been. Lucy and the other girls would be cheering her on, she couldn’t afford to be sad.

Their plans for a simple dinner at a restaurant had been turned upside down with mishap after mishap. In the end, they both strolled around town taking in the night life. They had eaten dinner at a noodles shop, and were the most overdressed customers there. They ended the night by lying down in the park under the open sky and chatting. The park was a bit further away from the heart of the town, and so the stars seemed to twinkle the brightest here. It was almost as beautiful as the Celestial Spirit World.

“Y-you know, that lipstick really suits you, shrimp,” Gajeel said abruptly. Even in the darkness, Levy knew he was blushing red like a tomato.

“Yeah? You don’t look too bad yourself. I’m glad you didn’t wear that hat, though,” Levy teased.

“Oi! That hat makes me look a lot better. It suits me. I have a whole collection of hats to match my style and next time I’ll wear one. You know, I’ll wear the most – “

Before he knew it, he felt something soft on his lips. It was gone as soon as it come. It caught him by surprise. Gajeel was stunned that Levy had kissed him.

“So there’s going to be a next time, huh?” Levy asked cheekily.

They had walked back to Levy’s place with their fingers intertwined in each other’s hands. At her doorstep, Gajeel kissed her goodnight. She noted the tenderness of his lips, and how the kiss was gentle yet passionate. It stirred something within her and she was almost disappointed when it had stopped.

Gajeel cupped Levy’s pace in one hand.

“Get some rest, shrimp,” Gajeel muttered softly and walked away.

When Gajeel arrived home, he let out a sigh. The night wasn’t a total disaster, thankfully. He touched his lips and smirked. She had made the move first, he couldn’t help but be pleased. As he entered the bathroom to clean himself up for bed, he froze. Taking in his reflection in the mirror, he realised that he had walked around town all night with Levy’s lipstick still on his lips. That explained her snickering.

* * *

 

The memory of their first date always humoured Levy. She tiptoed toward her dressing table, and picked up the lipstick. Opening its case, Levy stared at the crimson stick momentarily, realising she had worn the same lipstick to most of their dates. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Levy began to outline and colour her lips. She puckered her lips, spreading the colour on her lips more equally.

Levy walked over the sleeping Gajeel and kissed his forehead. She then kissed his cheeks and his lips, until he was covered in her lip marks. She giggled thinking of his reaction when he’d wake up.


End file.
